Forest
Forest is the first main stage the player will have to go through. Notable features include sliding glass walls, and it's the only stage to feature Helices. It has three zones. Zone 1 Obstacles Zone 1 consists of two main obstacles. The first is Blocks of glass which are raised up and down by moving platforms. Some of these can be dodged by going over them. The second are Sliding Walls which will move back and forth under archways. Like the blocks, some of these can be dodged. Crystals The only crystals are regular Crystals which will appear in groups of 2, 3, or 4. The ones is groups of two will appear on the sides in front of arches. The ones in groups of three will be clustered together right below the player. The ones in groups of four are more moving platforms directly in front of the arches. Two will be found right before the gate to the next zone. Appearance This zone is relatively open, featuring a few characteristic Helices on the side, although they will never be obstacles. There are many mysterious moving platforms, which raise up and down like waves. There are also some arches, which are the most defining feature of its landscape. The sky is dark and open. Running through the center is a strange purplish valley with a few columns jutting out. Zone 2 Obstacles Zone 2 is the longest in Forest. Its main obstacles are more Sliding Walls and a few Helices. The Sliding Walls will come with a vertical one that moves side-to-side and a horizontal one that moves up and down. They might also include two horizontal ones. In both cases, the first one can always be dodged. The Helices will appear in many directions, although they're always either going between two columns or are vertical and go from the floor to the ceiling. Usually, they'll have to be broken through, but rarely, the player can go straight through the middle. Crystals Some of the crystals with appear on small columns in front of and below the columns that the Helices are attached to. Sometimes, they'll be found on their own on smaller, thinner arches. They'll always be found in groups of three before each of the peculiar gates the player might pass through. Six crystals will appear in two rows before the gate to the next zone. Appearance This is the deepest section of the forest. The player is in a deep valley with no visible bottom, although a few columns and arches poke up from below. They're surrounded on all sides by the sides of the valley, and a Helix or two might appear on the sides. A yellow light seems to emanate from somewhere within the valley, although supposedly its denizens know. There are a few gates which separate different parts of the valley from each other. They have more undulating platforms which won't hurt the player, but apparently some outsiders find their motion unnerving. Zone 3 Obstacles The only obstacles here are Swinging Walls. There are a few arrangements of these: one large plate, two small plates, three small plates. The two plates will be on the sides of the player and generally won't hurt them unless they're hit in the wrong direction. The three plates can be barely dodged under, but the singular large plate will have to be hit out of the way. Crystals All crystals will be on the sides of the valley. They will always be on either a small platform that will rise and fall or simply stationary. Runes The only rune appearing in the entire Forest is a Frenzy Rune that appears at the very beginning of this Zone. Appearance This Zone returns to the appearance of the first, with a flat landscape except for the part the player goes through. The route the player takes contains many arches, which rise over the pink valley that returns in this area.